


Relaxation

by Cicuta_virosa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Just a good evening for the Count and his pets
Relationships: Dooku/Aayla Secura, Dooku/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Aayla Secura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Relaxation

The day had been long and exhausting and full of idiots Dooku wasn’t supposed to kill, in the name of the stability of the Sereno’s throne.

Life was so much easier for his ancestors when killing one or two courtesans for the example wasn’t so frowned upon.

But now the day is done and the servants have closed the doors of the private apartments behind them, Dooku is alone with his favourite pets, a Twilek woman gifted to him a year ago, and a human male he had had a few years now.

Obi-Wan is kneeling between Aayla’s long legs, nuzzling gently at the end of bejewelled plug in her cut and she’s mewling, a high needy noise, unarticulated and pretty. Dooku has a glass of something strong and pricey in his hand and a rapidly hardening cock, but he’s not ready to join, content to simply unwind with the spectacle for now.

“Her ass,” he commands, “just the tip of your thumb”, and Obi-Wan obeys, teasing her with his thumb just eased slightly, eased with her own juices.

The female slave moans, tipping her head back. She has been well trained.

“Is it good?” Dooku asks, admiring the dance of her breasts as her respiration quicken under Obi-Wan’s caresses.

“Daaaadddy,” she whines, the little minx, “can I come?”

“Not yet, pet,” he smiles, taking another sip and she pouts prettily. He commands Obi-Wan, his hands, his tongue, admiring the pleasure on Aayla’s face as her fellow slave finally tips her into orgasm after orgasm, until she’s crying from overstimulation, her cunt dripping, Obi-Wan’s bard wet from her juices.

Only then, Dooku takes out his cock and immediately Obi-Wan crawls to him, opening his pretty mouth, lips reddened by his work on Aylala.

Dooku’s hand is stern in his hair as he guides him. Obi-Wan too is well trained: he will take everything Dooku gives, desperate for his Master, or his Master’s guests when Dooku is feeling generous with his guests, to come down his throat, and he will present and begs for more. He wasn’t, the first time the Count had him, a wild young thing from the uncivilized areas of the galaxy, but ten days in the barracks convinced him quickly. The soldiers are pretty good at breaking new slaves and the only rule is no lasting mark.

The Count breaches his throat, grunting and the slave just takes it, his hands crossed behind his back, his collar dancing prettily across his throat.

Dooku has not decided yet if he wants to come like that, or if he will mount Aayla or Obi-Wan, or just orders them around a little more. Perhaps he will make them crawl into the room, he loves that too, he has long silk ropes just for that, or perhaps he will order Aayla to fetch him other toys.

For now, he takes another sip and he pushes Obi-Wan’s mouth lower, his mind almost fuzzy from the throat contracting around his length.


End file.
